fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eyd/Eyd's Anime Blog Post
/!\ This blog have no link about Fate/Grand Order !! And can have a few references about Type-Moon Anime (Fate/SN, Fate/Zero) but it's not only about that ! If this blog is counter the reglement please tell me! /!\ What is the objet of this Blog ? To help members to find new animes and write below a review or what animes they like and how ! You had chills when you have watched Shiki ? Share it ! But why here ? 'For fun :D Seriously, I have stopped to write on my blog (for personnal reason) and I want to start a new little project with a community help Let's start ! Weekly Anime Recommandation '''Noucome (''My Mental Choices are Completely Interfering with my School Romantic Comedy) Original Support : 'Light Novel '''Author / Illustrator / Director : '''Hiroko Kanasugi (Anime) Takeru Kasukabe (LN) / Yukiwo (LN) / Takayuki Inagaki (Anime) '''Studio : '''Diomédia '''Format : ' 24 Minutes x 10 Episodes '''Year of Parution : '''2013 (2012 for the LN) '''Genre : '''Comedy, Romantic, Harem '''Age-Rated : '''none ' '''Description/Synopsis :' Kanade Amakusa is a high school student who is suffering from a curse called "Absolute Choices". This curse requires him to select an action from a list of two or three options that appear before him at any time, and has no control over what choices appear. Many of them are weird or perverse and as a result, the curse has tainted his reputation with his classmates and other people around him, making his life very difficult. However, one day, a choice he makes on his way home from school causes a mysterious, beautiful young girl to fall from the sky. Amakusa discovers that she was sent from the God World to assist him in completing a series of missions given to him directly by God himself. After completing these missions, the "Absolute Choices" curse will be lifted from Amakusa; but should he fail in completing any of the missions, he will be stuck with the curse forever. Why this one ? : Very funny one ! I have searched for the original support but cannot found any translation... And the final episode is not a end !! But if you want to have a great time and laught I recommend it ! The choice are so stupid :') - 14/05 to 21/05 recommandation => Kokoro Connect - 07/05 to 14/05 recommandation => Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga aru ! (This art club has a problem) - 30/04 to 07/05 recommandation => Nerawereta Gakuen - 24/04 to 30/04 recommandation => Black Bullet - 17/04 to 23/04 recommandation => Aura : Koga Maryuin's Last War (Aura : Maryûinkôga Saigo no Tatakai) - 10/04 to 16/04 recommandation => Cannan Spring anime season 2017 Like there is a new season for the animes ! And what means a new season ? NEW ANIMES !! What's on the program ? (I will not quote all the anime for Spring season but just what marked me, and not only what I like/follow) Please take note that I live in the French Country and some anime are licencied by some french corporation so.. It can be possible that if you tell me to watch an anime in the third or fourth episode I can't acces any longer to the first one ! At the end of each anime title there will be a ... which means the day I can watch it and discuss about the last episode (Note that some animes are translate by Fans Team and can not be prepared for the same day for each week !) '''- Alice to Zoroku Sunday This is after 42:44 minutes (I don't count pub) for the first episode that I can say a lot of things ! First : I can link (Yes, link is bad because this is not the same things but well...) this anime with : Brynhildr in the Darkness (Without the blood and gore) & Charlotte (Without the Key Studio). Next, I will say that I love Zôroku (Oji-san), I hope he will 'educate' the little girl ! And Finally I want to say : there is not only the part Oji-San <=> Sana (The little girl), I think there will be an interesting plot behind the relation 'Father-Daughter'. With these mysterious "Alice's Dream". (The dress is very cute ! And maybe the crown is a wink to Alice ?) - Atom the Beggining 15th I'm not gonna watch this one, Robot and machine are not my cup of tea so... why it's there ? Because I think it would be a beautifull anime (SF is somehow fantastic :D). Maybe I will try the first episode. - Busô Shôjo Machiavellism - Can change In every season, in every anime there is a suprise : This is a one of them ! I watched the first episode and there is all : Action, school-life... The single thing I hope : please not a harem-like anime. There is a potential !! - Clockwork Planet Friday Since the end of the last year, I see the light novel on "Baka-Tsuki" website. And I wonder how cool is this serie. I'm a bit disappointed, after watching the first episode : There is some Ecchi part (Sure it's not like : "Oh my god, an another stupid Ecchi") but I would had thought the subject behind the series would be approach more seriously. This is MY thought of the first episode, I'm not gonna destroy this poor anime just because I watched only 24 minutes ! After all except the ecchi part this is a wonderfull story and an innovent one ! Don't get it wrong, I like the series ! I love how gears and the planet have been designed. - Ero Manga Sensei Saturday Did you remember FUSHIMI Tsukasa ? I will help you : Oreimo... Not yet ? Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai ?? Yeah you remember ! And.. this is his another creation ! No..NO.. NOOO!! This time this not real sister and brother, they are not link by the blood ! But I want to see the evolution of this one. The sister is a bit grumpy with her brother but this would be interesting to follow the story.. - The Kings Avatar / Quan Zhi Gao Shou [ Wednesday] After Cupid's Chocolate and Die Know the last season, now we have The Kings Avatar ! By the second name in the title you have understand : This is not Japanese but chinese animation ! (I will be very explicite => There is just the voice who change : Japanese Seiyuu => Chinese Seiyuu). This anime is clearly good and have an plot : A pro gamer has been forced out from his club and now with a new server, he want to climb again the pro ladder ! The first episode mark his new start and .. We wait for the next week ! - Re:Creators - Can change I just watch the first episode... And I'm still amazed, stunned : The soundtrack and graphic design is just beautifull. It would be a bit exagerated to say it's on the same level as Aldnoah Zero or Fate but there is some talent behind ! And I'm not saying this because I'm anime-fan who just want to see his favorite character in front of his eyes... The shadow around the story is still here : Why it's happen ? Why the opponent know "everything" ? ... I will be glad to follow this one. - Renai Boukun Thursday With the reply of @FGOHikaru in the commentary place (below), I say to myself 'why not ?' and then : I laughed a lot ! A certain reference to Death Note (This is VERY obvious).. And I think with a yandere there, we can have a good surprise ! I will follow this one. Thanks again Hikaru :) - Roku de Nashi Majutsu Kôshi to Akashic Records Wednesday First I had pray that it would be not a second Madoushi (I love this anime too but to see an anothercopy..). There is one things I like : The professor. I'm not really sure (Don't underestimate the power of an Author) but he is somehow incompetent.. The only cons I can say : His attitude is a bit annoying :'c. (Edit part after the second episode. It can contain some spoiler ! You can see what I said by click on the 'expend' button (At your own risk) => (To the right) So like I said : Don't understimate the power of an Author : The professor is somehow very cool ! It's so refreshing to see that 'interpretation of the magic'. '''- Sakurada Reset ? W.I.P '''- Sekai Suru Kado Thursday A original creation 3D anime ! Since a few months ago I wait the anime, and the first episode is more exciting that fourth, fifth months of wait : THE NEXT ONE !!!! Seriously, the realisation is very worked : The precision in this "Cube's" design is perfectionnist.. Now there is not much to say : The first episode can be see throught the PV. '' - '' Suka Suka (Shūmatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? Isogashii Desu ka? Sukutte Moratte Ii Desu ka?) Tuesday We start this anime with a beautifull sond track, and we follow a man and a cute girl with blue hair in a lot of little street. The plot is make in 24 minutes but the mystery is still total : What can be these girls he need to protect ? An anime which can be very interesting ! - Tsuki ga Kirei Thursday Every season I try to look a Shôjo anime, for a better gloabal view, you know. Nothing much to say now. I have not watched yet the first episode, I will come back on it after ! (The last season : Seirei.. Which I have not finished yet) - Zero kara Hajimaru mahô no shô Monday Finally an anime with a strong hero (A.. human/Beast ?) and a powerfull ally ! What can happen in the next ? That's all the question. But with the White Fox (Studio) Ressources this anime can be very promising ;) Anime Review (People made) * White Album made by FGOMinami * Steins;Gate made by FGOMinami Anime Review (Exemple) You want to write a Anime Review ? Here is an exemple ! '''Title : Second Title (English one) : Type : ''(Choose between : Episode, OAV, film)'' Original Support : ''(Exemple : Manga, Light Novel ...)'' Author / Illustrator / Director : ' '''Studio : ' 'Format : ' 'Year of Parution : ' '''Genre : Age-Rated : ''(Exemple : -12)'' Description/Synopsis : ''' '''Why this one ? : Review : Graphic Score (Optional) : Character Score (Optional) : OST Score (Optional) : Plot Score (Optional) : Overall Score : ' Still In wait for ... ? '- Fate/Apocrypha (Anime) '- Fate/Heaven's feel (Anime/Movie)' '- Fate/Last Encore (Anime/Movie)' '- The Irregular at Magic High School : The girl who calls the Star (Movie)' '- No Game No Life : Zero (Movie)' '- Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody (Anime)' Fate is the best ! Post Scriptum PS : Please be indulgent with me : Like said everywhere I make a big writing production : I'm French and I not consider myself as expert in the english language : If there is a big error (non-sens or whatever you don't understand) tell me, in this way I can correct myself and your eyes will not burn anymore. PSS : This blog is still in W.I.P in time I posted PSSS : Yes, there is no My Hero Academia, Seven Deadly Sins and Berserk. Because this is obvious and this is the second season. Thanks to read ! Category:Blog posts